Wild Kratts: The Movie
Wild Kratts: The Movie is an upcoming 2021/31 American 2D computer-animated sci-fi action/aventure comedy film. It is directed by Martin Kratt and Chris Kratt, the film is being written by Martin and Chris Kratt''. Produced by Kratt Brothers Studios, 9 Story Entertainment and Septober Studios, and distributed by Septober Releasing with animation production by Kratt Brothers Imageworks. Wild Kratts: The Movie will be premiered on 2021/31, at the Toronto International Film Festival, and be released in the United States on 2021/31, in 2D, Hollywood Cinema, TV Cinema, Dolby Cinema, Gennirston Cinema. Featuring a new and invited directors Pharaoh Sept-Tober and Zach Company. Plot Now that The Wild Kratts Crew are Creature Power Uses in the World, they both fight crimes. However Zach Varmitech decides to copy from Tortuga HQ factory with Copy-Bot Aviva´s Creature Powers, he's must become a rightful inventor of Planet Earth, but later he, his Zachbots, Donita&Dabio, Gourmand and Paisley&Rex will want to grab The Wild Kratts Crew, to take possession to reign, will be The Wild Kratts save the World and jail villains from taking possession of Creature Powers? The Wild Kratts Crew and Kids are sent to U.S.A capital city - Washingtom D.C., to track down the remaining bandits to any Creature Powers. Cast '''Heroes' (Main Characters): * Chris Kratt as Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt as Martin Kratt * Athena Karkanis as Aviva * Heather Bambrick as Koki * Jonathan Malen as Jimmy Z Minor Characters: * Kristen Smith as Mom Kratt * Hugh Jackman as Dad Kratt * Laura Wilkinson as Laura Wilkinson * Tania Armstrong as Tania Armstrong * Idris Elba as Judge Mark Speldson * Adam Sandler as a Police Officer * Hugh Jackman as a Police Office * Jonathan Malen as Bamboo Collector * Jenna Warren as Girl Reporter Villains (Antagonists): * Idris Elba as Dr. Death Steel * Zachary Bennett as Zach Varmitech * Eva Almos as Donita Donata * Cory Doran as Dabio * Zachary Bennett as Gourmand * Julie Lemieux as Paisley Paver * Cory Doran as Rex * Leonardo DiCaprio as Michael Kid Robber * Peter Mansbridge as Joshua * Fabienne Rawley as Gideon * Zachary Bennett as Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand (Cameo) * Eva Almos as Shonita Shonata (Cameo) * Cory Doran as Shabio (Cameo) Wild Kratts Kids and Teens: * Gavin Kratt as Gavin Kratt * Ronan Kratt as Ronan Kratt * Aidan Kratt as Aidan Kratt * Nolan Kratt as Nolan Kratt * Rachel Marcus as Ellie * Halle Nunes as Katie * T.J. McGibbon as Nua * Emilia MrCarthy as Nina * Paige Roughley as Jenny * Charles Vandervaart as Javier * Lauren Jacques as Ava * Jaden Aften as Evan * Zoe Fraser as Sani * Ian Hanson as Jordan * Jacqueline Forbes as Chelsea * Maya Lowe as Brooke * Zoe Fraser as Danna * Jacob Ewaniuk as Jayden * Christian Martyn as Colton * The Girl of Cheeks The Hamster * The Kids of The Last Largest Lobster * The Boy of Box Turtled In * Cory Doran as Kenny * Emilia MrCarthy as Yi * Park Lauzon as Duyi * Diya Kittur as Mala * Fireese Berg as Patricia Transcript Wild Kratts: The Movie/Transcript Trailers * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Teaser * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Teaser-Trailer * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Trailer * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Trailer #2 * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Trailer #3 Commercials * Wild Kratts: The Movie/TV-Spot (60 sec.) * Wild Kratts: The Movie/TV-Spot * Wild Kratts: The Movie/TV-Spot #2 * Wild Kratts: The Movie/TV-Spot #3 * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Promotional TV-Spot * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Promotional TV-Spot #2 * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Promotional TV-Spot #3 * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Promotional TV-Spot #4 Soundtrack * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Soundtrack Score * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Score Trivia * Slogans based in poster: ** 1st theme slogan - "Copy-bots, Gourmand´s Robots and more Evil-bots". ** 2nd theme slogan - "Creature Power Origins and Evolutions". ** 3rd theme slogan - "Evil Power Suits". * Is the first wild kratts episode with damsels. * Mom Kratt, Dad Kratt, Laura Wilkinson, Tania Armstrong, Police Officers and Judgement returns in this special episode. * In this special episode they are all the Wild Kratts Characters, all the creatures, etc... * This is the unic Wild Kratts episode that come out and that be seen in cinemas. * This film is not just an episode, it´s a gift for Wild Kratts TV Series. * In the animated film contains many references to well-known trademarks, restaurant and company logos: * The first narrated Wild Kratts film by Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt. * Where is My Controller?, was a parody of Where is Max? from "The Secret Life of Pets?. * In the program "Here and Now" was shown a film about the film "Wild Kratts: The Movie". * Some operators in Septober Animation Studios mades different sizes and movements for the screens, including about this film. So it's easy for someone to see on TV and on DVD. * First look and teaser poster of this film appeared in theaters after the filming on Summer 2021. The teaser was frustrated cop The Wild Kratts Crew, Villains and Animals. * The first directorial debut for Septober Studios. * This film is based on Pacific Rim, Jurassic World, Jurassic Park, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Big Hero 6 and Zootopia. And also * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Credits * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Video Game * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Merchandise * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Awards and Nominations * ワイルド・クラット(Wild Kratts Japanese Version) Category:Wild Kratts Category:Non-Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Crime films Category:Movies Category:Movies based on fanfictions Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Melohorror Films Category:Cool Films Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Happy films Category:Films Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Sci-Fi Category:Comic science fiction Category:Science fiction films Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:Films about animals Category:Films set in 2021 Category:2031 Category:Mystery Category:Mystery films Category:Crime Category:Family Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Mystery